


[ND]Remember

by pakaniao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakaniao/pseuds/pakaniao
Summary: 狗血失忆梗不负责任的小片段摸鱼迫害尼禄
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	[ND]Remember

但丁被维吉尔带回来的时候已经很虚弱了。  
维吉尔站在门口，直到等到做完委托回来的尼禄，尼禄远远看到他，立刻飞奔过来，年轻人喘着气，想要问问他心里一直记挂的那个人——维吉尔止住了话头，他伸出手指，指了指屋内，神情有些疲惫：“尼禄……”维吉尔什么也没说，沉默缠绕住了有些焦虑的尼禄，他想追问但丁的下落，为什么从魔界回来只看到维吉尔。  
然而维吉尔只是用阎魔刀打开了空间，离开了这里。  
维吉尔充满压迫力的魔力一消散，事务所里但丁的气息就清晰起来，年轻人没来得及多想，立刻往事务所里走，他跑上二楼，兴奋的打开房门——三位女士同一时间望向他，但丁躺在床上，是尼禄从没见过的安静。  
-  
“你是说，不清楚是什么原因导致但丁这样？”尼禄干涩的重复翠西的话。  
“尼禄，冷静一点，但丁会好起来的。”妮可试图安慰尼禄。  
蕾蒂坐在一边，目光担忧的看着他。  
尼禄看起来快要抓狂，最终他忍住了，沉默的垂着头坐在那里。  
-  
万幸的是，但丁在第一天虚弱之后就开始慢慢回转，他的自愈力甚至比之前更强。这天，尼禄回事务所的时候但丁正弯着腰在冰箱里找吃的。  
“事务所现在不接受委托。”听到声音，但丁转过身靠在冰箱上，脸上挂着笑容，“如你所见，我正要去填饱肚子，恕不奉陪。”  
“但丁——”  
回应他的是一个紧紧的拥抱，但丁眉头一皱，正想推开，肩膀上湿漉漉的感觉让他浑身僵硬：“你，嘿，有事慢慢说。”  
-  
但丁失忆了，准确的说，他只是忘记了尼禄的所有事。  
弗杜那的事情从教堂开始分割，但丁从未记得有跟尼禄打过，他明明只是枪杀了教皇之后离开教堂，去寻找隐藏在教堂的秘密。  
尼禄坐在那里，跟翠西她们一起听着但丁说话，但他像是体力透支后的大口喘着粗气，他看向但丁的眼中有不可置信，有被伤透了心的难过。  
但丁停下来，他有些不好意思：“抱歉，孩子，我并不是故意……”  
尼禄头也不回的离开了事务所。  
-  
妮可找到尼禄的时候，他正坐在马路边上，旁边胡乱的扔着好些个啤酒罐。这里离事务所不远，能看到事务所招牌上的荧光牌散发出的光。  
尼禄眼眶通红，看到妮可，他连忙把头垂下，掩饰自己的情绪。  
“嘿，尼禄，你别这样……但丁他，他会想起来的，毕竟在他心里你也是很重要的。”妮可安慰道。  
“我才不重要。”尼禄说，“那老家伙还不是想忘就忘，对他来说我只是个可有可无的累赘！”  
-  
但丁有些愧疚，这几天女士们都跟他说过了，对于那个年轻人，但丁确实觉得抱歉，不过也是仅此而已。  
他根本没有的记忆，再怎么听旁人诉说也无法代入进去。  
-  
但丁坐在自己的椅子上，翻着杂志，说起来，他也有好几天没看到那个年轻人了。  
正想着，尼禄从门口冲进来。  
“但丁——”他说，“你把我忘记这件事情，总有一天我会讨回来——”  
尼禄涨红了脸，恶狠狠的道：“你忘记了我，我可没有忘记你，还有我们的……”  
年轻人的尾音消失在了相贴的唇缝中，但丁尝到了炙热的温度，也触碰到了年轻人怦怦直跳的心意。  
“重新告诉你，别忘记了。”  
尼禄抓住但丁手臂的力量渐渐松懈，勇气一股脑被抽回体内，他才觉得后悔，他忐忑的想要去看但丁的眼睛，却又害怕里面透露出陌生的考量。  
彷徨中，他听到了但丁的声音，轻微却清晰。  
“好。”  
END


End file.
